<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Endo-Sym Armor by von_gelmini</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24657457">Endo-Sym Armor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/von_gelmini/pseuds/von_gelmini'>von_gelmini</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tony Stark Bingo 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Comics), Marvel (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dark Tony Stark, Gen, Superior Iron Man Vol 1. (2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:07:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24657457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/von_gelmini/pseuds/von_gelmini</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm not playing God. All this time... I've been playing human."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tony Stark Bingo 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Tony Stark Bingo 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Endo-Sym Armor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the Tony Stark Bingo 2020<br/>Square: A5 - Sentient Armor</p><p>Von_Gelmini<br/>card number 3139</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not playing God. All this time... I've been playing human."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My Starker blog on tumblr is <a href="https://starker-stories.tumblr.com/">starker-stories</a>.<br/>Come on by and visit.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>